The Hogwarts Sing Off
by Jazmyne Rayne
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry & the 7th years return to Hogwarts for their N.E.W.T.s. But this year Headmistress McGonagall has planned a way to relieve tension and help the students express their emotions while still having fun!
1. Prologue

**The Hogwarts Sing Off**

**Summary: **After the defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry and the rest of his classmates return to study one more year before taking their N.E.W.T.'s. But this year will be different for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress McGonagall has planned a way to relieve tension and help the students express their emotions while still having fun!

**Warning(s):** Relationship between Draco M. and Harry P. Snape **is not **dead!

**Disclaimer:** This is the only time I will say it: I OWN ABOSLUTELY NOTHING! The ONLY thing I own is the plot!

**Author's note(s): **Yes I know! ANOTHER story being started without uploading for The Peacemaker or Yours For Eternity! I'M SORRY this story just would NOT leave me alone until I typed it!

**Prologue**

A boy -no a _man_- with messy jet black hair, dark sexy green eyes, and a famous lightning bolt shaped scar, stood nonchalantly against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, waiting none too patiently for his two best friends. Harry Potter flicked his head, making his slightly too long hair fall into his eyes.

"Oi, Harry!" A tall red haired man called, waving his hand over the crowed.

Harry smiled, "Hey Ron, Hey Hermione. How was your summer?" He hugged the bushy haired girl before they passed between the barriers, after making sure no one was watching of course.

"It was great, I spent the summer explaining things to my parent," Hermione replied with a large grin.

Ron smiled at his girlfriend before saying, "I spent most of my time with the family too. George is getting better. He comes out and will start up a conversation with the rest of us now."

Harry smiled. He knew George's progress was a good sign; it was a lot better than before, after Fred's death… He shook his head banishing any and all thoughts of the war. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was filled with happiness and good news from everyone.

* * *

><p>Once dinner was over and the plates were cleared Headmistress McGonagall stood up and the Great Hall fell silent.<p>

"Students, with the beginning of a new school year comes the beginning of new hope. This year my fellow professor's and I decided everyone would need a way to cope with what has happened during the last Wizarding War.

"So I have decided that once a month the school will have a singing competition for anyone who would like to sing. If not then you could go to a teacher or a prefect in your house and discuss this with them. I do hope everyone give this a try at the very least. Now off to bed." Harry as well as the rest of the Gryffindor's started the trek up to the Tower. Ron and Hermione lead the group of scarlet and gold covered students.

Later in the dorm Harry asked Ron what he thought about the idea McGonagall brought up.

"I think it will be funny to watch Ferret Face make a joke out of his self in front of the whole school," He cackled. Harry frowned but quickly covered it with a laugh that sound as fake as it was.

No, he didn't like the idea of Draco Malfoy –the guy he has been dating since _fifth_ year- to make a fool of his self. Just the thought of it made him want to hold and comfort the blond man.

Soon both Harry and Ron were in bed, with Ron snoring loudly. Harry laid in bed thinking. Draco had asked him, no _**demanded**_, that they come out, and with this singing competition he had the perfect chance.

**_Flashback_**

_Draco and Harry sat curled up on a dark gray sofa in the Room of Requirements spending time together before they would be going home for the holidays. Draco ran is fingers through Harry's unruly mop of hair while the green eyes teen laid on his chest._

"_Harry?_

_Said boy looked up, "Yeah Drake? What's up?" The blond frowned._

"_I was just wondering… When can we finally come out? I'm dying to be able to hold and kiss you in public. Please Harry?" Draco crooned softly to his boyfriend. Harry sat up._

"_Malfoy," He sighed. Draco frowned. Last names meant anger or frustration. "O told you exactly why we can't come out. The bloody reporter's will have a field day." Harry's voice resembled that of Reeta Skeeter's. "The Man-Who-Conquered dating a former Death Eater or is he going Dark?" _

_Draco narrowed his eyes, giving his best Malfoy Death Glare. "So what is it then? You're embarrassed about me? No of course not! It's because people all talk and spread rumors! Heaven forbid, Harry Potter has rumors spread about him!" He got up and started collecting his things._

_Harry grabbed his arm, not letting got even when Draco tried to bite him. "Draco, please, I just want things to die down before more drama starts up. Please we can sit and talk about this?" _

_Draco stalked towards the door and grabbed the handle. He turned to face Harry before speaking. "Listen Potter, if you want some bloke who will screw you and not want people to know about it fine. But I will NOT be your person fuck toy. If you want us to stay together then make our relationship public." And with that Draco Malfoy stalked out, leaving a teary eyed Harry Potter to sit there alone._

**_End Flashback_**

Harry sighed knowing he wasn't going to be get any sleep tonight and rolled out of bed. He found a piece of parchment and a quill before sitting down to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry for what happened that day in the Room of Requirement. Please, I don't want to lose you and I don't want just "some bloke who will screw you and not want people to know about it" as you put it. _

_If making our relationship public is what it takes for you to take me back then fine. But you'll have to wait for a few weeks, so I can out my plan into action. Oh, and I wouldn't mind if you decided to sing me a song at the end of the month either… _

_Love you forever,_

_Harry_

"Hedwig please take this to Draco for me." Harry said to the beautiful snowy bird. She nipped his finger before flying off into the night.

* * *

><p>Draco sat on his bed when he heard a <em>tap, tap, tap<em> at his window. Turning he instantly recognized the white owl and let her in. Hedwig dropped a letter on his bed before leaving through the window once more. Draco sighed and picked up the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry for what happened that day in the Room of Requirement. Please, I don't want to lose you and I don't want just "some bloke who will screw you and not want people to know about it" as you put it. _

_If making our relationship public is what it takes for you to take me back then fine. But you'll have to wait for a few weeks, so I can out my plan into action. Oh, and I wouldn't mind if you decided to sing me a song at the end of the month either… _

_Love you forever,_

_Harry_

Draco smiled. So, Harry wanted him to sing to him did he? _Well, I'm sure that could be arranged_, he thought. Draco laid down once more before drifting of, a melody running through his head even in sleep.

* * *

><p>At breakfast three weeks later McGonagall announced the sign up for the competition.<p>

"Students, signup sheets will be posted in each common room for those who wish to participate for this month's singing competition. You will need to print your name and the name of the song you will be singing.

"Muggle and Wizarding songs will be allowed, so that all of you will experience music from both cultures. Please I encourage all of you to sign up and try it out."

* * *

><p>Harry had convinced Ron and Hermione to both sing up with him. In fact quite a few Gryffindor's signed up, but of course they were known for their bravery.<p>

Harry smirked as he wrote down the song he had chosen to sing. It was going to blow the door off of the closet for both him and Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco strode confidently up to the signup sheet that was posted onto the poster board. Draco ginned widely as he elegantly wrote his choice of song, which was surprisingly a Muggle song.<p>

All the other Slytherin's questioned the decision of the song that Draco –Pureblood Prince- Malfoy had chosen. Of course none of them asked him directly, knowing whoever did that would be hexed into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>AVampire'sHeart:<strong> So Yay! It's up, now I can go type for my other stories! Okay I need anyone reading this to review NO MATTER WHAT and give me song ideas, unless the story ends up completed by the time you crossed over this story.

Okay So when you review please put character name you want to sing it, song choice, and if you have a specific reason behind it, like if you want the character to sing it cause they just broke up with someone or something like that.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW ************


	2. The first competition

**The Hogwarts Sing Off**

**Chapter** **Summary: ** Singing Time!

**Warning(s):** Relationship between Draco M. and Harry P. Snape **is not **dead!

**Author's note(s):** Hey! new chapter time! Thank you for those who added this story to their favorites/story alerts. The chapter is really long 'cause of the songs. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time:<strong>_

_Harry had convinced Ron and Hermione to both sing up with him. In fact quite a few Gryffindor's signed up, but of course they were known for their bravery._

_Harry smirked as he wrote down the song he had chosen to sing. It was going to blow the door off of the closet for both him and Draco._

* * *

><p><em>Draco strode confidently up to the signup sheet that was posted onto the poster board. Draco ginned widely as he elegantly wrote his choice of song, which was surprisingly a Muggle song.<em>

_All the other Slytherin's questioned the decision of the song that Draco –Pureblood Prince- Malfoy had chosen. Of course none of them asked him directly, knowing whoever did that would be hexed into oblivion._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The first competition <strong>

Harry Potter rolled over in his bed, blindly searching for his glasses. He sat up yawning and stretching before catching sight of the calendar hanging on the wall: September 30th, the day both he and Draco would be yanked out of their shared closet.

"Morning Harry," Ron said as he lazily climbed out of bed.

"Morning," The brunette replied. As he got out of bed, Harry began to feel his nervousness creep up on him. "Hey Ron," he called over his shoulder.

A red haired head popped out of the bathroom. "Yeah mate?"

Harry shrugged, trying to hide his fear. "How are you feeling about the singing competition today?"

"Fine, it's just singing Harry. Come on we have Potions with the Slytherins." With that the two males started walking to the Dungeons, both feeling wearing, but for different reasons.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape fluidly stalked into the Potions room, looking as he did before the War began, if not a bit paler than usual.<p>

"Today, you will be making Blood-Replenishing Potions for the Hospital Wing. I suggest you all carefully," His black eyes roamed the faces the "eighth" years. "You will never know when you might need this particular potion and will have to hope your classmates brewed it correctly." Finally his gaze landed on Harry.

He flicked his wand lazily, as if the motion was subconscious. "Begin." The sound of chairs scraping against the floor and gathering object ran through the room.

For the next half hour the room was quiet, save for the occasional whisper between partners. Harry and Draco worked together, an arrangement made by Snape of course, silently whispering to one another.

Draco nudged Harry to get his attention. "Het, how are you doing? You look like you're about to run from the room." He tried to joke, hoping to get a smile from his small boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Drake. Don't worry about it. What song did you chose to sing?" Harry asked hoping to drop the subject.

Draco chuckled, "You know we're not supposed to say. But don't worry; it will be very… reveling about how I feel. I just hope you chose the same type of song." He smirked, ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>McGonagall stood and began speaking, "Tonight after dinner will be the competition. Each student will announce the song they chose and if they wish, they may say why they chose that song. I wish you all the best of luck."<p>

As she finished food appeared onto the tables. Harry sat quietly as he ate, listening to his best friends talk. Ron was talking about how he found his song, which was a Muggle song.

After dinner everyone went to their common rooms to get dressed for the competition.

* * *

><p>McGonagall called the first name on the list she had created.<p>

"Draco Malfoy." Said boy stood and walked onto the stage that stood where the professor's table should have.

"Hello," He drawled. "I'll be singing a Muggle song," Cue gasp around the Great Hall. "It's called Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. I am singing this for my _boyfriend_. Thank you." With that he began.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You're the kind of reckless  
>That should send me runnin'<br>But I kinda know that I won't get far"

Draco began slowly walking to left, towards the Gryffindor table.

"And you stood there in front of me  
>Just close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of"<p>

He jumped onto the table, stalking towards the small black hair boy, stopping in front of Harry.

"Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"<p>

He knelt to his knees staring into his boyfriend's eyes. Not a soul dared to move.

"My mind forgets to remind me  
>You're a bad idea<br>You touch me once and it's really something,  
>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<br>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
>But with you I know it's no good<br>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."

Draco stood, pulling Harry up with him onto the table.

"Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<br>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"<p>

Harry, who had been bushing since Draco walked over to him, flashed his boyfriend a large smile.

"I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild." Here Draco did just that

"Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow?"

Draco's voice became very low and husky as he sang.

"I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.  
>Drop everything now,<br>Meet me in the pouring rain,  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<br>Take away the pain  
>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"<p>

The blonds' voice returned back to it's normal tone.

"Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<br>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

"The sparks fly...  
>Oh, baby, smile...<br>The sparks fly..."

As the song ended Draco lent down and kissed his blushing boyfriend soundly on the lips. Suddenly the room exploded with joyous laughter, cat calls, and applauds as well as loud protest from students in Slytherin and Gryffindor. Somewhere towards the professor's seats a loud, "Finally," was heard.

McGonagall stood after the applauding died down. "Next, we'll have Harry Potter singing for us." Again the applauding started up.

Harry walked up to the front to make his introduction. "Hello, I will also be singing a Muggle song called: Dirty Little Secret by the All-American Rejects. This is for you Drake," Harry winked and blew him a kiss.

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you"<p>

He points to the blond boy.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret"

Harry smiled and winks once more at his shocked boyfriend and his fellow classmates.

"Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know"

Harry jumped onto the Slytherin table, copying Draco, as he stalked towards the gray eyed boy.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret

"Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out…"

Harry sat in Draco's lap wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)"<p>

He stared directly into the other boy's eyes as he finished the song.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret

"Who has to know  
>Who has to know?"<p>

Harry and Draco ignored the clapping, laughter, and shouts of protest as they kissed. Eventually the two boys separated and just held each through the chaos surrounding them.

"QUIET," An angry Headmistress McGonagall yelled. The Hall fell silent in an instant. "Now we will continue with the competition." She called out the next name on the list.

McGonagall called the last name just five minutes before nine thirty.

"Hermione Granger" The Gryffindors cheered as the blushing girl ran onto the stage.

"Thank you," She said. "I am singing the Muggle song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I hope you like it." With that the music started.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend"<p>

Hermione winked at her stunned boyfriend. In fact the whole Hall was stunned that she would pick such a bold song, being that she was such a nerd.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

"You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)"<p>

She began to dance around the stage as the Muggle raised children clapped in time with the music.

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm the motherfucking princess **(A.N. Gasp!)**  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<p>

"She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<p>

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!"

She pointed at Ron as she continued to sing the verse.

"I could be your girlfriend  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear<br>Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)<p>

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend"<p>

She stopped in front of the Gryffindor table as she sung.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<br>What the hell were you thinking?

"Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend"<p>

She jumped onto the table copying Harry and Draco. She smiled; elated to finally letting her true feelings about how she felt when Ron dated Lavender.

"No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way! No way!<p>

"Hey! Hey!"

She ended jump sitting in Ron's lap as everyone clapped and wolf whistled.

"Thank you for that amazing final performance Miss. Granger. Now off to bed everyone." McGonagall said. The Hall filled with chatter as everyone filed out of the room and to their own common rooms.

That night both Harry and Draco didn't fret about hiding their relationship like all the nights before this one.


	3. Competition 2

**ME:**** Hey guys! I'm back. This chapters songs are quiet... explicate so I warn you to listening to the songs on YouTube before reading to decide whether or not you want to read. The songs are: Not Afraid by Eminem, If I had You by Adam Lambert and Emo Kid (IDK who sings this song. ** /ibsv1qrHGVE** ) **

**AN:**** Some of you may have noticed but I changed my username from AVampire'sHeart to Jazmyne Rayne. Hope I didn't confuse you guys! **

* * *

><p><span>Hogwarts Sing Off<span>

Over the next month the students off Hogwarts slowly began getting used to seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter being kind to one another. As October started to wind down the students had taken to talking in groups to plan their songs for the next competition.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table chewing on his bacon when Ron and Hermione walked in. The two had started dating just days after Hermione had pulled that stunt during the competition. Harry smiled at them before giving his attention to McGonagall.

"Now, I'm sure everyone has been preparing for the singing competition tonight. I hope everyone participates, but if not there will be other chances. I would like to wish everyone good luck." She gave a rare smile before sitting back down. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other before gathering their things to go to potions.

"First up will be… Neville Longbottom." Prof McGonagall said, slightly shocked.

Neville walked onto the stage wearing Muggle jeans and a blue shirt. He smile and said, "I am going to be singing a song called Not Afraid by Eminem." He took a deep breath before singing.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

(Yeah, it's been a ride)

Everybody, everybody

(I guess I had to)

Come take my hand, come take my hand

(Go to that place to get to this one)"

Neville swayed side to side slightly as hr got into singing the song.

"We'll walk this world together through the storm

(Now some of you)

Whatever weather, cold or warm

(Might still be in that place)

Just lettin' you know that you're not alone

(If you're tryin' to get out)

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

(Just follow me, I'll get you there)"

Here the music sped up a bit and Neville started rapping.

"You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em

But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em

'Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem

When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think

"I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world

Feed it beans, it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me

I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtably

And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony

"No if, ands, or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he

From "Infinite" down to that last "Relapse" album

He's still shittin' whether he's on salary, paid hourly

Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him

"Whichever comes first, for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas

His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got

The urge to pull his dick from the dirt and fuck the whole universe"

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

"We'll walk this route together through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin' you know that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

"Okay, quit playin' with the scissors and shit and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was the king, you lied through your teeth

For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped

"And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact

Let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD, was "eh"

Perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground

"Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now

All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click clack, pow

'Cause I ain't playin' around, it's the game called circlin'

I don't know how, I'm way too rough to back down

"But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out

Thought I had it mapped out, but I guess I didn't

This fucking black cloud still follows me around

But it's time to exorcise these demons, these motherfuckers are doing jumping-jacks now

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

"We'll walk this route together through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin' you know that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

"And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage

"I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons

I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Tryin' to put my life back together right now

"It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you

So I could come back a brand new me, you helped see me through

And don't even realize what you did, believe me you

"I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of

My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers

And drop dead, no more beef flingers

"No more drama, from now on I promise to only focus

On handlin' my responsibilities as a father

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof like my daughters

And raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it

"'Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club

Or the corner pub and lift the whole liquour counter up

'Cause I'm raisin' the bar, I shoot for the moon

But I'm too busy gazin' at stars I feel amazin'

"And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

"We'll walk this route together through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin' you know that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road"

Neville bowed and grinned at the rest of the Gryffindor's as they began cheering loudly and wildly. Neville walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to his girlfriend Luna as the cheering died down. McGonagall shook herself out of her shocked silence long enough to introduce the next singer.

"Will Dean Thomas please come up to the stage?" She asked and Dean ran up the steps.

"I'll be singing a song called If I Had You by Adam Lambert," He said.

He smirked at Ron before looking into Ginny's eyes as he sang,

"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black color liner

And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it

"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

If I had you.

"From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin

Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning

Girls in heels, boys rolling in Maseratis

What they need in this world is some love

There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight

It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it

"But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

If I had

"The flashing of the lights

It might feel so good

But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!

The fashion and the stage

It might get me high

But it don't mean a thing tonight

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy

Yeah, if I had you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

You-y-y-y-y-you

If I had you

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need

Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete

(never could compete with you)

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)

Yeah, if I had you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

You y-y-y-y-you

If I had you"

He smirked before calling loudly, "Ginny Weasley will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny gasped with her eyes wide. Eventually she nodded slowly with a slightly blush on her face.

McGonagall groaned as she read the last pair of singers, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

Harry and Draco's outfits were startling to say the least. Harry wore black leather pants, a red and black jacket and lots of dark make up. Draco looked like he was wearing skin tight purple jeans and a tight black tee shirt. He also was wearing heavy dark make up.

Draco grinned and said, "We are deicating this song to my _dear godfather_, Severus Snape." Harry chuckled quietly. "This song is called Emo Kid, enjoy."Draco cleared his throat before speaking in a low monotone,

"Dear Diary

Mood: Apathetic

My life is spiraling downward

I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert

It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course "Stabby Rip Stab Stab" And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either…Like that guy from that band can do...Some days, ya know..." Harry took over and began singing.

"I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be.

You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me

I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face

I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs

Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag

I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag

'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes

Cause emo is one step below transvestite,

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be emo,

"I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem

The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween

I have no real problems but I like to make believe

I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week,

"Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies

I can't get through a hawthorne heights album without sobbing

Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun

They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one.

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat

I must be emo

I don't jump around when I go to shows

I must be emo

"Dye in my hair and polish on my toes

I must be emo

I play guitar and write suicide notes

I must be emo."

Draco began in his monotone voice,

"My life is just a black abyss... ya know..it's so dark. And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the way."

Harry grinned and sang,

"When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction

Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection

I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses

I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes

I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth

You can read me "Catcher in the Rye" and watch me jack off

I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life

If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right.

"I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo

I must be emo

Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo

I must be emo

I like to whine and hit my parentals

I must be emo

Me and my friends all look like clones

I must be Eeemo."

Draco spoke in that low monotone one last time, finishing the song with,

"My parents don't get me ya know

They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy… Well, a couple guys.

But, I mean it's the 2000's. Can't 2…or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay?

I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.

I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me. You're my best friend….. I feel like tacos."

* * *

><p><strong>ME:<strong>** I think the boys are dead now. Next chapter will be Snape's reaction and the next few songs. What did you think of the songs I chosed this time. AND I dedicate the Emo Kid song to my best friend "Alicia." I MISS YOU NEJI_FULL_NESS! **


	4. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for just falling off the face of the Earth. I won't give a list of explanations because there is no explanation for it. I simply just forgot about my writing. I believe I will have more time and hopefully I will add to my stories.

On another note: I have created a fiction press account and have posted an original story on their. Most of my writing time will be used on this as I am hoping to get feedback and (with any luck) better that story so I can publish it once it is finished.

I am thinking of deleting this account and creating a whole new one. If I do this then I WILL re-post my stories from this account onto the new one. If you would like to read my original fiction story please go to fiction press and look for the author KyrieMischa. Also, IF I do re-post my stories I will need a Beta reader. If yu are interested please PM me and/or review.

-Jazmyne Rayne


End file.
